


Line of Sight

by TheDragonsLittleBird



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, POV Second Person, Unhealthy Relationships, but it's pretty much only mentioned, she doesn't even have a name, slight dubcon kissing and cuddling, the original survivor is not very significant, this is mostly Julie/Susie, you can imagine her however you like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonsLittleBird/pseuds/TheDragonsLittleBird
Summary: The feeling is brief, fleeting; you can’t process the thoughts before they vanish entirely.
Relationships: Julie/Susie (Dead by Daylight), Susie/OFC, Susie/Original Female Survivor (kinda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Line of Sight

This one’s new.

You can tell, because she smells different from the others.

Of course, it’s not like you have some sort of superhuman, werewolf-like sense of smell. But everyone who’s been here long enough just stinks of blood now, from all the countless times they have been hooked and sacrificed and stabbed and disemboweled, from all the cuts and wounds they have sustained on all of their Trials adding up one after another, all of the crimson staining their clothes. Plus, the smell of sweat and grime and dirt, everything they’ve been covered in so far. The others like you, though, have always smelled like blood. They came to this place smelling of death and they still do. No surprise there, considering how they ended up here in the first place.

Not this one, though.

You don’t have a good enough sense of smell to actually identify her scent, but you can tell easily enough that she doesn’t smell like she’s plunged into a pool of blood, while everyone else, well, everyone else does.

This simple fact makes you focus on her far more than the others. You find yourself curious as to what this girl is like, so you spend most of your time chasing her down throughout the whole Trial.

The ones she ends up stuck with are not particularly altruistic. She’s seen these ones before, in other Trials; they’re not very caring, not like the big brawny man with short hair or the girl with glasses, who always make sure to unhook and heal their fellow survivors, who almost always refuse to leave one of them behind. These ones, they can easily tell this girl’s new and inexperienced, and instead of helping her out, they run off at the first opportunity they have with no regards to her safety. Well, you figure, they must probably think she’ll have plenty of time to learn on her own, and they wouldn’t be wrong to think that, exactly. Too bad they don’t care about her going through unspeakable pain in order to learn, but hey, she’ll have opportunities to get better at whatever this is.

Here, you only run out of time when you run out of hope.

You’ve seen it before, survivors who simply stopped showing up on your Trials one day. They seemed despondent the very last time you saw them. After that, you never saw them at all, anymore. You guess the Entity has no use for someone who refuses to put up a fight. Or perhaps it simply wants to be amused. Either way, you don’t care.

This girl has actually done pretty well for her first time here. She’s avoided you for long enough, even though you focused her down (though admittedly, you deliberately avoided striking her down, as you wanted to see how she would behave along the Trial), and even managed to find the gate on her own. Unfortunately for her you managed to get there at the exact same time as her. She freezes as soon as she catches sight of you, probably the first time she can properly see you (at the back of your mind, you think about how if she’s this terrified of you, she’s lucky the first killer she had to face wasn’t one of the bigger, scarier ones – like the giant demon with the katana, or the creepy humming woman in a hare mask.)

Your instincts and habits make you act immediately, though, despite your observations, and you lunge at her, throwing a hand around her neck. She’s a bit taller than you, but she’s clearly terrified, and lets out a yelp as you grab her.

From this close, you can catch her scent better; she smells vaguely of perfume, mixed with the scent of rain and only the slightest hint of blood.

Something about that gives you pause.

She smells so... _normal,_ so ordinary, in a world full of monsters and slaughter and violence. It resonates with a long-buried part of you, a part that vaguely remembers and misses late nights with your friends, playing board games or talking, stolen kisses from the only friend you’d ever had before you made another one, the time before _he_ came along and stole her from you, before _he_ turned the three of you into-

The feeling is brief, fleeting; you can’t process the thoughts before they vanish entirely.

Suddenly, you’re flooded by the urge to feel it again, to remember them, to remember _her;_ you rip off your mask without a second thought and let it fall to the ground before burying your face in this girl’s neck and inhaling deeply, making her jump with another yelp.

You can feel her shake uncontrollably against you, clutching your blood-stained hoodie as if you aren’t the very thing threatening her, breathing almost inaudibly and erratically. Her skin is cold and clammy, but that doesn’t stop you from moving your hand from her throat to her cheek almost gently. 

You let out an involuntary growl against her neck as another urge fills you, one you’re familiar with. There’s a voice in your head, and you’re not sure if it’s yours, the Entity’s, or _his,_ but it’s screaming at you to kill and tear, to rip apart. It’s a familiar, feral hunger that claws at your chest and makes you stab and slash at people who are desperately running from you in terror, one that makes you enjoy their suffering, revel in their fear. You move your hand back down to her throat.

As soon as she hears you growl, though, her breathing audibly stills and you can distinctly feel her heart skip a beat under your hand through her neck. You feel something liquid and somewhat warm fall on your face, still nestled against her skin, and it registers in your mind that she’s crying. Her grip on your hoodie tightens even more.

“Please,” she says, her voice shaking, almost so inaudibly you miss it entirely. But there’s no way you could miss it, not from this close, not when you’re literally pressed up against her.

For the second time tonight, you hesitate.

Her voice makes you back off slightly and lift your head to look at her face, and the feeling from before comes back. For some reason, she’s somewhat familiar to you. Not her physical features, but her expression, the softness in her eyes, the fear in them, it all reminds you of her, from before, before _him,_ before you both changed, and during that one time that ultimately led to this shitshow of a situation-

At the same time, the voice is yelling inside your head, telling you to _kill her, slash her throat, claw into her and tear her apart and suffocate her-_

But there’s another voice now too, one that doesn’t sound so hateful, one that makes you vaguely remember those times again, and this one is saying _wrong, this is wrong, stop, please, let me go, I don’t want to do this, don’t make me do this-_

For the first time in what feels like forever, you snap into clarity, and you feel like you have total control of your mind and body again. You back away from her with a startle and drop your improvised knife, your breathing erratic, but you can’t look away from this girl. She doesn’t look like Julie, not in the slightest, and yet she _does,_ she looks so much like her back when she was a normal girl, back when she loved you earnestly and honestly, back when she didn’t try to manipulate you, back before _Frank._ The Julie that briefly showed when he killed that cleaner, horrified, terrified, mortified. The Julie that you fell for, that you became a murderer for, the one that the part of you that the Entity has suffocated and buried, the part that remembers love, is still hopelessly in love with.

For the first time since you got pulled into this nightmare, you are terrified.

You feel like a stupid, young delinquent again, the naïve girl that let herself be manipulated by the only friends she ever had and the only person she ever loved, the insecure girl that hated her braces and felt desperate to _belong_ even if that meant running with a bad crowd, as opposed to the full-blown monster this place has turned you into, taking all of your worst personality traits and your darkest thoughts and impulses and amplifying them until they drowned out everything else and turned you into nothing _but_ them.

You blink a few times, trying to gather your thoughts, but the only thing you can think of is how this girl looks like everything your life used to be.

And, being yourself again, even if only for a while – because the Entity will surely not let this stand – you realize you don’t have the heart to kill her. You don’t even have the heart to hurt her. The real you never did, and you now distinctly remember Frank's hands wrapping around yours and physically forcing you to murder that man, and even though you were far from a good person, you were not a murderer, not by choice.

“ _Please, Susie, as if you wouldn’t do anything I tell you to,”_ Julie’s voice in your head is mocking and cruel, _“You’re a goddamn puppy, always looking to prove yourself to me.”_ She knew about your feelings, she always had, and even though at first her reciprocation was earnest, after Frank came along she just weaponized them and used them to get you to do what she wanted.

(And god damn you, it worked, every time it worked, because there’s probably nothing you wouldn’t do for that girl even with the full knowledge that she was manipulating you. Even now, you’d rip your heart out with your bare hands if she told you to do so.)

(If you were still capable of crying, you’d probably have broken into tears by now.)

The toll of the bell signaling the imminent Collapse suddenly echoes around the forest and the girl jumps again. That makes you snap out of your thoughts. She’s still staring at you, paralyzed with fear – even though the gate is right next to her, so are you, and you are much faster than her; she knows this, too. The world around you two is literally falling apart, with hellish-looking orange cracks and veins spreading further and further on the ground, and smoke and cinders filling the air as if the whole forest was burning even though there’s no fire. The sky is an unnatural orange that slightly illuminates the girl’s hair and the Entity’s claws grip the nearby generator, coming out of the very ground below it.

You don’t know if this poor girl is more scared of you, or of the world undoing itself around her.

It takes you a while to find your voice.

“Go.”

It surprises you when it comes out of your mouth; it’s hoarse and croaky from, simultaneously, the lack of actual use, and the fact that every sound you’ve made lately was angry and loud, furious growls and yells as you chased down survivor after survivor.

It surprises her, too; it visibly gives her pause, as if she’s contemplating running, as if she’s not sure she’s heard right.

“Go,” you say again, more firmly, your voice less hoarse now, and more impatiently.

She hesitates for another second or two before saying, in a voice that sounds extremely relieved:

“Thank you.”

With that, she turns tail and runs out through the gate.

You just stand there, looking at the spot where she disappeared, until the Collapse triggers and you are somehow sent back to Ormond, as it always happens after a Trial.

You know the Entity is displeased.

The last thing you can think of before it overrides your personality once again is the face of a girl as you let her go.

Which one of them, you can’t tell.

**Author's Note:**

> I really dig the idea of the Entity doing something to the killers to change the ones who weren't bad into murderers, and make the ones that were bad even worse. I think the game implies that it has ways to force the killers to do what it wants, and the depiction of Susie as simply "lul evul" never sat well with me because Legion's backstory states that she had to be physically forced to take part in the murder of the cleaner - and that Julie was the one to try to "convince" her first. Hence, this.
> 
> (I'll probably write more for this pairing in the future because I love them mkay)


End file.
